the GazettE Detective Group
by Akiyama Kaira
Summary: Chap 01 : Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Uruha dan Kai mendirikan sebuah grup detektif. Bagaimana kasus pertama mereka? Apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikannya?


**===The GazettE Detective Group===**

**==Chapter : 01==**

Title : the GazettE Detective Group

Author : Akiyama Kaira

Fandom : the GazettE, Alice Nine

Genre : Humor, Mistery, Friendship

Disclaimer : Cerita ini cuma fiktif kok. GazettE dan Alice Nine bukan punya saya ^^

Chara : Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai, Yune (the GazettE) Shou, Saga, Nao (Alice Nine)

Chap 01 : Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Uruha dan Kai mendirikan sebuah grup detektif. Bagaimana kasus pertama mereka? Apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikannya?

**=XxX=**

Nama sudah ditentukan. Anggota sudah disiapkan. Dan kini resmilah kami, anggota detektif the GazettE. Aku, Ruki. Pemimpin mereka. Lalu ada si nosben, Reita, Uruha, Aoi dan juga Kai. Kami terbentuk oleh kesamaan hobi dan kecerdasan(?) kami. Tentu saja kami gemar membaca komik Detective Conan. Woohoho ^0^

Walaupun kami masih SMA, tapi kami bertekad akan memecahkan semua kasus di Jepang. And here we go…

**=XxX=**

"WHOOOOY!" Aku benar – benar bisa gila! Sudah sebulan grup ini dibentuk, tapi kasus tidak datang juga -.- Padahal kami telah menempelkan brosur – brosur. Bahkan iklan di TV. Huh. "Kalian gimana sih! Masa gak ada satupun yang nemuin kasus!"

Hening…

"Bisa tamat kita kalo gini! Arggh!"

"… Sabar, Ru.. Y.Y" Rei tepok-tepok Ruki. "Mungkin kita harus sabar lagi…"

"Iya Rucchan, mungkin emang negara kita udah damai ^^" Uruha ikut tenangin Ruki.

"Grrr…" Deathglare Ruki muncul ke Uru. "Damai? Hah! Kalo negara kita damai detektif kaya kita ga berguna! Tch."

"…"

"Mana Kai sama Awo?"

"Err.. Eeh, mereka lagi keliling cari kasus, boss ^v^"

"=3= Oke deh, kita tunggu mereka aja."

.

.

"Kayaknya di sekitar sini gak banyak kasus ya Wo =3=" Kai ngedumel. Sekarang mereka lagi keliling sekolah nih. Walaupun udah jam pulang, tapi masih banyak juga anak – anak yang keluyuran(?). Tadinya mereka ketemu sama Nao yang bingung kunci mobilnya lenyap. Awalnya sih mereka mau bantuin. Karena itu termasuk kasus juga kan~ Tapi Awo keburu ngeliat kunci mobilnya Nao ternyata ngegantung di tas Nao sendiri ==

"Udahlah pokoknya kita keliling aja ==" Aoi kesel juga. "Daripada kita balik dan denger semburan – semburannya Ruki. Bisa tuli mendadak!"

"Huuh, iya juga sih Wo, tapi gue cape nih. =_="

"Gue juga. Haah, jajan dulu deh!"

Dan akhirnya, setelah mereka beli es teh campur batagor(?), mereka makan – makan di kantin deket ruang komputer.

"Tau gak sih Wo, kemarin katanya uangnya Yune-chan(?) lenyap loh!"

"Hah? Masa! Bisa dijadiin kasus kan! 0.0"

"Iya, kupikir juga gitu. Tadinya mau gue laporin ke Bos," Urai Kai sambil gigit – gigit sedotannya. "Tapi ternyata uangnya Yune bukan ilang tapi ketinggalan di rumah! Huh! =3="

"Yeeee… Gue kira.. =3="

Dan sementara itu, terdengar percakapan seseorang dari ruang komputer. "Pokoknya ntar gue gali kuburannya!"

"Gali? OAO"

"Iya, iya gue tau kok. Gue juga bakal gali kuburan yang lainnya."

"Kubur? OAO"

"Terus mungkin gue bisa dapet uang dari galian kuburan itu"

"OAO;;"

"Oke, oke. Gue masih ngawasin mereka kok."

"Hehhh? Kenapa rollercoaster! Pokoknya gue gali dulu deh! Udah ya!"

"OAO Wo, tadi itu apa yang digali?" Kai shock.

"Ku-kuburan!" Aoi merinding. Tapi sejenak kemudian… "Kasus! 0.0b"

"Gue lapor ke bos ya!" Aoi kabur.

"Hah? Wo! Jangan tinggalin gue sendiriaaann!" Kai ikutan kabur juga. Tapi ibu kantin keburu tarik baju Kai. "Dek! Belum bayar!"

"….."

**=XxX=**

"Ruk, kasus Ruk! Gue nemu kasus!" Aoi teriak – teriak gaje.

"Kasus? 0w0"

"Iya! Kasus pembunuhan!"

"APAAAA!" Serentak semuanya horror.

"Di ruang komputer! Gue denger ada yang rencanain pembunuhan gitu! Pake gali kuburan segala! Banyak lagi!"

"Apa! Kalo gitu sebagai detektif kita harus hentikan!" Seru Ruki berapi – api lalu segera ke ruang komputer diikuti yang lain. "Eeh, Kai mana? 0.0"

Dan semua pun menyadari kehilangan Kai. "OAO Ja-jangan – jangan Kai masih disana dan bakalan dibunuh!"

"A-apa! Jadi Kai bakal dibunuh! Terus gimana kalo kita kesana juga! Disana ada pembunuh!" Uru histeris.

"Tenang hun, ada gue ^^" Reita ngerangkul Uru.

PLAK!

PLAK!

Dua tamparan langsung mendarat dengan selamat oleh Ruki dan Awo.

"Dasar playboy!"

"T_T"

.

.

"Teman – teman! T_T" Kai masih duduk di kantin dengan wajah nelangsa.

"Eh kenapa lu Kai? Ketemu pembunuhnya itu ya? 0.0" Uruha panik.

"T_T Duiiiit~"

"Hee? 0.0"

"Eh? Oiya ya gue belum bayar es teh sama batagor tadi ^^;" Aoi dengan santainya ngebayar.

"T_T Terimakasih Awo~"

"Jadi daritadi kalian nyante disini? DX" Ruki ngamuk.

"A-ano.. Itu.. ^^;;;"

"Grrr…"

.

.

"KELUAAARR!" JLEGAR! Ibu kantin ngamuk daerahnya kena amuk Ruki.

"Maaf bu.. Y.Y" Uruha bungkukin badannya berkali – kali. Sementara yang lain kerepotan jauhin Ruki.

"Udah, Ruk. Berkat mereka kan kita bisa nemuin kasus.."

"…. Eh? Oiya kasus! 0.0" Ruki tiba – tiba inget.

GUBRAK!

"Hmm, pasti masih disini." Reita yang entah sejak kapan udah pake kacamata item masuk ke ruang komputer.

"O,o Sok cool dia!"

"Heheh, baiklah! Pasti pembunuhnya masih disi… Eeh? 0.0"

"Hee! Ada apaan Rei?" Yang lain ikut meringsek(?) masuk.

"SHOU? OAO"

"Eh? Oh, hai temen - temen ^-^"

"…."

"Heh Wo serius nih dia pembunuhnya?" Bisik Ruki.

"Iya sih, suaranya mirip." Aoi garuk – garuk kepala. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian semuanya memasang tatapan deathglare ke Shou. Berhubung di ruangan itu Cuma ada Shou dan detektif – detektif ini.

"Jadi elu pembunuhnya?" Ruki langsung interograsi Shou.

"Hee? Pembunuh? 0A0"

"Iya! Lu pasti pembunuhnya! Ayo sini ke kantor polisi!" Reita dan Aoi segera membawa Shou.

"Hei, ada apa ini!" Shou berontak ga terima kena asal tuduh. "Pembunuh apaan sih! Kalian ngelindur nih?"

"Kami punya bukti! Tadi lu bilang tentang kuburan sama galian kan?" Cerocos Kai.

"Heeh? Kuburan? Kuburan apaan!"

"Kalo gitu biar gue periksa komputernya." Uruha menuju komputer Shou dan mengutak – atiknya. "Facebook? 0.0"

"=_= Daritadi gue cuma buka facebook sama main game!"

"Whaat? Tapi tadi gue denger lu bilang sama seseorang tentang gali kubur!"

"Eeh? 0.0a"

"Dasar, dimana – mana pelaku pasti ga mau ngaku! Bawa ke polisi!" Perintah Ruki dan langsung dilakukan oleh bawahannya.

"Heh, kalian kenapa sih! Dasar aneh! Tadi gue telepon sama Saga!"

"Hmm.. Lalu?" Aoi menghentikan kakinya.

"Gue sama dia lagi main Zombie Island! Masa kalian nggatau sih gamenya! Tch!"

"…."

"Gue sama Saga lagi lomba siapa yang bisa gali kuburan zombie dan paling banyak dapet otak mereka gitu!"

"HEEE! OAO"

"Dasar! Masa cuma main ginian gue dianggap pembunuh!"

"… Benarkah?" Ruki mendekati Shou dengan muka horror.

"Liat aja chatting gue sama Saga! Di sana juga masih ada percakapannya!"

"Uruha?"

"Eeh, iya bener temen – temen. Ada percakapannya sama Saga! 0.0" Uruha melongo.

"Tuh kan!"

Ruki diem ga percaya. Es campur malu sama marah masuk ke perutnya(?). "Bubar, guys!"

Dan berakhirlah agenda detektif mereka hari itu. Tepatnya kasus pertama mereka yang tidak menguntungkan. Huff, lain kali hati – hati milih kasus ya, Ruki ^^

.

.

Perjalanan pulang…

"Pokoknya.." Ruki membuka percakapan lagi. "Besok kita harus nemuin kasus yang bermutu!"

"Iya iya Ruk =3="

Dan mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengikuti mereka. "Hmm… detektif, ya… Khukhukhu…"

**=To be continueee~ X3=**

Hwaahahaha coming baaaackkk! XD

Maaf ya minna-san kalo lamaaa banget hiatusnya~ Udah berapa lama saya hiatus? Setaun kah? T.T

Oiya, ada yang main Zombie Island juga di facebook? Kalo ada add saya ya di facebook : Suzuki Kaira ^^

Dan makasih banyaaakk banget buat kalian semua yang masih setia baca fanfic – fanfic saya walaupun belum ada yang di-update. Bulan Mei ini ada 275 reader ^^ Makasih banyak yaa! XD

Oke, see you minna-chan ^0^/

===Akiyama Kaira===


End file.
